hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ThatBlindMouse100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 467,2234,346,322,743 atlantic Hurricane Season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeFireXXXX (Talk) 23:08, March 10, 2012 Hello\hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki Hello, you seem to like weather, if you really do then why don't you check out Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki. A Tornado Wiki I founded. Max1994C 01:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Max1994C 20:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) {C}I'm gonna tell you how you can make storms of your own.. The way I do it is.. First.. I put 3 starting equals then I put in a name like Hurricane Antonio, then I put the final 3 equals in. 2. then I put in as a spacer. 9. And to top it all off I put in *Without the spaces of course* And I put it all together to make.. Hurricane Antonio Welcome I've never met you before, but hey. This is late, but I hope you have a good time here. -True Golden Blaze Re: Ingrid's Help Max1994C18:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I still don't 100% understand myself. {C}I tried to make my own but the only way I could post images is if I post outside the large infobox.. And way I did that was.. {C}1. two brackets thumb|left|300px| {C}4. then I put in a description- Example: Hurricane Beryl at 200 mph record peak. {C}Put it all together and I get.. Hypothetical Tornadoes [[User:Max1994C|Max1994C 19:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I can also teach you how to make tornado outbreaks on hypothetical tornadoes wiki. For the primary tornado outbreak infobox 1. {C}For a tornado count..(As example) Tornado count 1. Grade boundaries {C}I have introduced a new grading boundaries system how to judge how well each wiki page is set up. Liz's grade boundaries: Attainment: 1 (excellent) 2 (good) 3 (mediocre) 4 (below average) 5 (poor) 6 (get atta here man!) Effort: A (maximum) B (good) C (mediocre) D (below average) E (bad) F (get atta here) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 18:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) typing ★★★★★★★★★★★★★ Typing in colour is easy! :D Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 20:03, July 24, 2012 (UTC) New idea 4 u. Max1994C (talk) 03:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, here's an idea for your future seasons. You should make seasons for lake Michigan, Lake Erie, Lake Superior , The Mediterranean sea, etc. That would be awesome. Max1994C (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl! Wanna check out my new Hypothetical Volcanoes Wiki? http://hypotheticalvolcanoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Re:Prize Thank you for the cupcake (munch!)!!! AndrewTalk To Me 23:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) sharing Hurricane Max 19:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) hey girl! I'm sharing one of my hurricane seasons with you.^^ Want to work on a hypothetical season? Hi Liz, Would you like to make a hypothetical hurricane season with me sometime in the next few days (Assuming you're done with your 1997 season or anything else)? AndrewTalk To Me 23:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course I would! Well, I obvs have School, but I can tell you when I can work. Okay? :D Shall be get everyone to work on it? Can it be a funny hurricane season with names like "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" and "Everydayimshuffling?" LOOOL Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala (talk) 18:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, we could let everyone make changes. And of course, we can try silly names, as long as they're not too confusing. I'll get it started sometime in the next few days. AndrewTalk To Me 21:15, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay! The hypothetical season is open! Enjoy!!! P.S. Make sure you type in |Basin=EPac instead of |Basin=Atl when creating hypothetical cyclones, as this is a Pacific season, NOT an Atlantic one!!! P.P.S. This is not mandatory, but try finding images of Pacific tropical cyclones instead of Atlantc ones. P.P.P.S. Have fun with the names!!! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me SIGGEH TEST Raraah The Awesome Pony 18:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) PONY http://www.bronyland.com/pony-personality-test/?q=MjI2Nnw1MDMxNzA Happy Birthday Hurricane Max 07:09, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Liz! Happy 14th b-day! AndrewTalk To Me 12:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) TYVM for all the great comments! i got a windows 8 pc? Raraah The Awesome Pony 23:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) MERRY XMAS merry xmas, a fantabulous new year and.... Wiki Glitch Well, Liz, what is the glitch? AndrewTalk To Me 03:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. First things first.... #When you are on a user page (on any wiki,) replace the existing name with the name you want to see. For example, http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Andrew444 (change "Andrew444" to a different username who is NOT on this wiki, e.g. "Shurow." Replace Andrew444 with Shurow to get this: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shurow Check out Ozann2 on the Hurricane Wiki!! XD http://hurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Ozann2 Cool, huh? #This can happen on many other wikis too. I also left a message on the CP wiki on your Message wall. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Andrew444 #Have fun! XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) MAKE A COOL SIGGY! MAKE A COOL SIGGY ON WIKIA LIKE THIS; http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature Thanks a lot! Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I like what you've done with the place while I was gone. I know I'm a guy xD but this place did need some lightening up...and with college on my hands, it's a little difficult. I would make you an admin myself, but I don't have the rights to :/ Appreciating your work! -Blaze Thank you very much! :D Well, I got school on Monday, tho, but ty!! Hurricane Idol Judge opportunity Hello Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala! You have been invited to be a full time judge on Hurricane Idol! If you accept this opportunity, please talk to me on my talk page so we can finalize this deal. If you've accepted, please read how the competition works on Hurricane Idol's Main Page to know how the judging process works. You've been chosen because you have a creative way at looking at things and that talent you have could make you a very interesting judge! Please consider joining, you'll become even more well known all over the wiki! STO12 (talk) 05:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *Thank you for accepting this incredible opportunity! The first things I'd like you to do is read how Hurricane Idol works on its main article to get a sense of how it all works. I also need you to place your user name in the judges section since you are a judge now :)......and write a little about your experience with hurricanes and creativity. Once you've done that, please tell me and I'll ask you to do another special thing! :) STO12 (talk) 21:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Job favor for Hurricane Idol! Hello Raraah! I'd first like to thank you for participating in Hurricane Idol, I just know you'll be a great judge! Also, as it states on its main page, it says the user who submitted the winning name will earn a special reward to display on their user page. I haven't created one, and I was hoping that with your creativity and experience with designing cool things, that you could make that user reward! Are you up to it? :) STO12 (talk) 22:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Course, thanks! :D Hurricane Idol/Name Submission Lack Hello Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala, since you are a judge, I'd like to inform you about the lacking of names in the name submission area this season. It's not too much to worry about right know as it is only March 1 and the ending of the submissions are on March 3. But, I thought I'd like to tell you that if there isn't that many submissions until the deadline, then I'll just add a lot more anonymous name submissions from a list of random names I created; to bring the total up to 55 names. None of these names will go to me or any other user, it'll just be an open award if that certain name from my random list wins. Again, I randomly selected these names, they weren't my choice completely. If you'd like to help fix this lacking in the submission area, then it would be most helpful to me and Hurricane Idol if you "advertise" just a little. "Advertise", meaning just maybe talk to some users and influence them to take part in it or maybe add a link to Hurricane Idol on the main page (if you are allowed). Thanks! STO12 (talk) 03:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! I will do so right now. Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:52, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hurricanehunterjackson (talk) 11:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Hurricanehunterjackson Raraah! I have A Second Hypothetical Hurricanes wiki And You Should Join It! Make Sure On The Other Wiki Your Not To Crazy Alright Because I Created The Wiki! Okay I Understand!! XD Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Judges Decisions for Hurricane Idol Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that I officially closed the auditions and that no more names can be submitted. Now, since the auditions are closed, it is now time for a major judge group effort to find the top 25 names. Please visit my Talk Page to find out how to judge these names. STO12 (talk) 16:19, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok :D Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Reminder Hello Raraah, this is just a reminder to tell you that you HAVE to visit my Talk Page before 6 p.m. MDT March 5. You have received this reminder because you haven't put your judge input on the "Judges Decision" section of my talk page. PLEASE VISIT THERE! We need to reveal the top 25 names by tomorrow March 5! STO12 (talk) 00:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 25 names are announced! Hello Raraah, just wanted to let you know that you did a fantastic job with your judging on the Auditions! I hope that the names you know will go far, will make far! The Top 25 names are announced by the way! Visit Hurricane Idol's article to find out which ones made it! STO12 (talk) 23:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 15 are announced! Hello Raraah, the Top 15 names have been announced! Come check it out on the Hurricane Idol article! Due to only eight names being voted for, a random selection was made to find the other seven to make fifteen. STO12 (talk) 22:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hurricane Idol Top 10 Names are announced Hello Raraah, I just wanted to let you know that the Top 10 names for Hurricane Idol have been announced! Please vote for the names you truly believe could be the next Hurricane Idol! STO12 (talk) 23:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC)